Fire Emblem Awakening: The New Emblem
by Punkarella
Summary: A Pokémon trainer along with his Pokémon has appeared in Ylisse by mysterious meanings and is saved by the Shepherds from bandits. Now he and his Pokepals have to travel and fight along side his new allies not only to save the world, but to also discover why and how he ended up there in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

**Haldo (I meant to do that,) and welcome to my new crossover fic! It's Pokémon with Fire Emblem Awakening.**

 **I was inspired to write this after reading Pokémon Trainer in an Outrealm by DMGmana and Fire Emblem: Pokémon Awakening by MBenz4268. (Both of which do not belong to me) Thank you if you're reading this for inspiring me.**

 **Anyway, just to get some things set and clear:**

 **1: My OC is the only character that has Pokémon; no more will be appearing in this story.**

 **2: Robin is the default female avatar in this story.**

 **3: Spotpass characters will be included, but DLC will not.**

 **4: I'll think of parings as I go along. Don't bother me about them.**

 **5: The Pokémon will use attacks based on their types, there might be a few exceptions.**

 **6: The Poke speech will be translated.**

 **And I think that's about it. If you have anything to ask, put them in the reviews or PM me and I'll try to answer as best as I can. And criticism is welcome, but please no flames.**

 **Pokémon and Fire Emblem both belong to Nintendo.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"That's enough everyone!" the voice of a young man about 18 years old echoed throughout the field as he watched his six Pokémon relax.

" _Can't we have a few more minutes master?"_ whined the trainer's Gardevoir in a childish voice.

"Yeah well, I can't have you incredibly exhausted to the point where you become like Snorlax's! Now lift yourselves from the ground!" the trainer ordered. Reluctantly, the Pokémon stopping relaxing and went to their trainer who looked at them with pride.

Mina the Milotic, the one that makes jaws drop due to her beauty. Only her trainer and her fellow teammates are immune to this and treat her like a normal Pokémon.

Hinagiku the Gardevoir, the only one that can speak through telepathy and the most calm out of the group. But she has a childish side to her which sets her apart from her species.

Krakatoa the Camerupt, the one who is last in running races, but he makes up for it in strength and a fiery attitude.

Otachi the Salamence, the one used for transporting and has the loudest roar. He can Mega Evolve, making him the only one in the entire team that can until more Mega Stones are found.

Amethyst the Sableye, the jewel collector and the pacifist of the lot. He only fights if he has to and is usually skulking in the background.

Frostbite the Glalie, the one you don't want to be near in winter. She has an extremely cold outlook on life due to an incident in her past, making her trainer and Pokepals the only person and Pokémon that treat her well.

And last but not least, his family pet: Raika the Manectric. He is the family pet given to the trainer after his parents passed away due to sickness. He was the trainer's main source of comfort when dealing with depression after his parents passing and due to the Poke Ball missing, he is not considered captured and by the teenager's side at all times.

"Cam, Camer, Camerupt?" _"Do you think something interesting will happen?"_ asked Krakatoa. It may have sounded like he was saying his name over and over, but only the Pokémon and his trainer could understand their natural language which like every other Pokémon, was saying their names to speak. The trainer could understand his Pokémon due to being with them for a long time. Hinagiku was the only exception due her telepathy.

"I honestly don't know, the future is a mystery indeed. And that is what makes it amazing," the teenager responded after a bit thought. "We just gotta look on the bright side of life!" Little did he know, his life was about take a massive change.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere, three people was hovering over another person who was laying on the ground unconscious.

"Chrom, we have to do SOMETHING," one of them said. The speaker was a young lady wearing a yellow dress with her yellow hair tied into two big pigtails. She also was carrying a staff of some sort.

"Well what do you propose we do?" responded the man known as Chrom.

"I... I don't know," the woman responded as they noticed the person regaining coconsciousness.

"I see you're awake now," Chrom stated with the lady greeting with a, "Hey there"

"There are better places than to take a nap than on the ground you know," Chrom joked extending his hand. "Give me your hand," he told the person and they did so, their hood coming down revealing themselves to be a woman. She had white hair tied into two pigtails like the other lady, expect this woman's reached down to her neck and was shorter than said other woman. She was wearing a long cloak which fitted her whole body. There was also a strange mark on her hand, but nobody paid it any importance.

"You alright?" Chrom asked as he examined the woman.

"Y-yes. Thank you Chrom," the woman responded without knowing how she knew his name, she just did for some reason. It grew awkward for her as her brown eyes locked into contact with Chrom's blue ones.

"Ah, so you know who I am?" Chrom asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"No, actually. It's strange... your name, it just... came to me," the woman explained as best as she could.

"Hmm... How curious..." Chrom muttered to himself. "Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?" he asked with interest.

"My name is... it's... hmm..." the woman tried to remember her name but couldn't come up with anything. In fact, she couldn't remember anything expect Chrom's name.

"...You don't know your own name?" Chrom tried to grasp what the woman was saying with her nodding "yes".

"I'm not sure if... I'm sorry but where am I exactly?" the woman asked unable to remember anything about herself.

"Hey, I've heard of this!" the yellow haired lady perked up suddenly. "It's called amnesia!" she explained in a child like tone.

"It's called a load of Pegasus dung," the armoured man standing behind Chrom and the yellow woman spoke up, alerting the amnesic woman of his presence. "We're to believe you remember Milord's name, but not your own?" he asked with a glare that chilled the white haired woman to the bone.

"B-but it's the truth!" the woman protested, making the armoured man incredibly suspicious.

"What if it IS true Frederick?" Chrom asked revealing the armoured man's name. "We can't just leave her here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?" he added making Frederick lower his glare a little.

"Just the same Milord, I emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolf in our flock," Frederick advised.

"Right then, we'll take her back to town and sort this out there," Chrom decided with Frederick accepting the fact that his lord had decided.

"Wait just one moment, do I have a say in this?" the woman asked scared what would happen to her.

"Peace friend, I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come," Chrom assured as he started walking back to the nearby town, with his three followers close behind.

* * *

" _Get up master!"_ Raika's voice was the first thing he heard. When he realized that he had been unconscious, he leapt onto his feet and checked on his Pokémon's conditions. They were fine except for Amethyst, who lost his jewels and other goodies.

"What happened?" asked the trainer, wondering what had caught him and his friends off guard.

" _There was a hole that appeared and sucked us in. When we came to, we woke up here waiting for you to get up,"_ Frostbite explained looking at the new surroundings.

The trainer looked around and examined himself too. His name was Kramer, he was 18, had brown hair, had green eyes, and was wearing black shoes along with black jeans and a white shirt. He tried to get his Pokedex which also had his map, to find that it, along with his bag and his Poke Balls, was missing, and remembering that he left it inside his house.

"Milo, Milotic," _"I tasted some of the water in the pond nearby, the water isn't like anything I have ever tasted,"_ Mina came to him with her discoveries, soaking wet up to her tail.

"Then be careful what you drink everyone!" Kramer told his Pokémon who all nodded and back away.

"Gardevoir," _"And I tried to detect other Pokémon to find that were none. We must be in a region where there is no Pokémon,"_ Hinagiku told him her findings as well. Her hands were glowing blue which meant there was no Pokémon in the area.

"Fascinating..." Kramer whispered to himself. "Listen everyone, stay by me at all times! Something tells me that some of the people here are not friendly. So be prepared to kill them if you have to!" he ordered, shocking his Pokémon.

"Say, Sable?" _"But what about your 'no-kill' rule?"_ Amethyst asked.

"Well unless you see any Pokémon, than that rule is lifted! I have nothing to defend myself with, so if I'm threatened, it's up to you to protect me. I'm counting on all of you." Kramer explained the situation.

"Glai?" _"And if you do die?"_ Frostbite asked.

"Then you are free to go and make a life for yourselves. But that will only happen if I'm careless, so don't worry about for now!" Kramer said closing the discussion.

"Salamence!" _"Somebody's coming master!"_ Otachi alerted Kramer, as he watched a villager dressed in old clothes run towards them.

"Camer?" _"What should we do?"_ asked Krakatoa looking ready to burn him alive if he did anything stupid like attack Kramer or his buddies. But he didn't get to do that as the villager had come close in earshot now.

"Hail traveller!" he shouted running up to Kramer. "Are you and your creatures warriors?" he asked desperately.

"No." Kramer responded with the villager's expression growing to a horrified one. "Although my friends here can fight. What's the problem?" he asked, concerned as to what was happening.

"Please help us sir! Brigands are terrorising our town!" he tried to explain as calmly as he could but failed. Kramer looked at the place to see smoke and townsfolk running out with cries of terror.

"I'll see what I can do to help," the teen responded, earning him an extremely pleased look from the commoner.

"Oh thank yo..." but that was a much as he got as Kramer hopped on Otachi who bellowed a massive roar

GGGRRROOOWWWARRR!

The dragon flew towards the town with his Pokémon in pursuit. But Krakatoa was the slowest out of all of them and before he could literally bulldoze towards the town, the inhabitant of said town stopped him.

"Wait!" he called out and he was met with a look from the volcano Pokémon that said, "What do you want?"

"I don't mean to stall you, but what are you?" he asked.

"Camerupt," _"Krakatoa the Camerupt,"_ was the word that came out of Krakatoa's mouth. Before the villager could reply, Krakatoa sped towards the town at his fastest speed.

* * *

 **A couple minutes earlier...**

Chrom, Frederick, and the two women were walking to the town, with Frederick keeping his eye on the white haired one at all times.

"What will you do with me? Am I to be your prisoner?" she asked wondering if they would throw her in a dirty cell.

"Hah! You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse," Chrom explained, calming the woman's nerves and replacing them with confusion.

"Is that where we are? Ylisse?" she asked. Frederick threw an amused grin at her.

"You've never heard of the Halidom?" Frederick asked with his target nodding, resulting in him throwing a fake laugh. "Someone pay this actress, she plays quite the fool!" he said making his accused grow angry at him not believing her. "The furrowed brow is especially convincing..."

"Frederick, please," Chrom silenced the bulky man before he could say anything else. "This land is known as the Haildom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn is called the Exalt," Chrom explained.

"I suppose introductions are in order. My name is Chrom, but then, you already knew that," Chrom formally introduced himself. "The delicate one here is my little sister Lissa," he then gestured to the yellow haired lady.

"I am NOT delicate!" Lissa protested and threw a little pout at Chrom's words. "Ignore my brother please, he can be a bit thick sometimes," Lissa explained. "But you're lucky the Shepherds found you, Brigands would have been a rude awakening!" she then said, matter of fact.

"Shepherds? You tend sheep? In full armour?" the white haired lady asked wondering if they actually did tend sheep.

"Heh, it's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here," Chrom mused mentioning Frederick.

"A title I shall wear with pride," Frederick said bowing. "Gods forbid ONE of us keeps an appropriate level of caution," he added. "I have every wish to trust you stranger, but my station mandates otherwise," he explained, not trusting the woman who understood instantly.

"I understand sir. I would do no less myself," she replied with Frederick shooting her a look of slight approval, before returning to his hardened glare.

"My name is Robin," she suddenly remembered her name all of a sudden. "...I just remembered that, how odd. I suppose that's one mystery solved," she hastily explained.

"Robin? Is that foreign? Oh well, we can discuss it later," Chrom said. "We're almost to town. Once we..."

GGGRRROOOWWWARRR!

"What in god's name what that!?" Frederick exclaimed, recovering from the massive roar that shook the ground.

"Chrom look!" Lissa cried out in horror. The town that they were heading to was in ruins. Buildings were on fire and the townsfolk were running out.

"Damn it! The town is ablaze! Those blasted Brigands no doubt..." Chrom growled out loud.

"Frederick! Lissa! Quickly!" Chrom ordered his companions to accompany him to the town.

"What about her?" Frederick reminded him of Robin who was standing looking confused.

"Unless she's on fire as well, it can wait!" Chrom told Frederick who agreed with an, "Aptly put Milord," as he got on an armoured horse which Robin seemed to miss until now.

"Let's go already!" Lissa told the two men and they took off for the burning town.

"But what abou..." Robin called out to no avail as Chrom and the other two were gone. She thought for a bit, and then followed them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kramer and Otachi had landed in the town with the rest of his Pokémon catching up to them.

" _Yep, there's definitely no Pokémon here,"_ Kramer thought to himself. Due to her psychic powers, Hinagiku was the only one who heard his thoughts.

"Well well, what do we have here?" came a gruff voice that originated from the nearby alley. The owner revealed himself to be a muscular man with a red line on his chest that went all the way to his leather pants. He also wore a brown woolly jacket with a skull on his head. He was holding a bronze axe in his hand which was covered in blood.

"Say, Sableye," _"He looks like a barbarian,"_ Amethyst pointed out.

"Just somebody looking for the people who did this and serve justice," Kramer told the bandit. "But are you the cause of it all? If so, I will kill you!" he then asked.

"Aye, we need to set a sample for you Ylissean types!" the Barbarian explained, clutching his axe.

"Just so you know, I'm not even from this place! I come from a faraway place that would blow your mind," Kramer told his armed opponent who looked shocked at killing a person from another place that was not from Ylisse or Plegia. Plus the added fact that Pokémon were not from anywhere known.

"Hey boys!" the man called behind him. "We got a foreigner here with strange creatures!" he said and more men appeared behind him. Some were Barbarians like him, but some were wearing robes and had swords. A couple more of them had pointed hats along with what appeared to be books.

"You know what this means boys! A foreigner means fancy stuff from his land! GET HIM!" the first Barbarian yelled, running towards Kramer with his axe raised above his head, only to be blasted by a ball of pink energy **(Moonblast)** at him launching him into a wall where the impact killed him.

"Nice pets you got there!" one of the sword wielders shouted. "They'll make good money!" he foolishly said and got a black ball **(Shadow Ball)** from Amethyst, for his trouble.

Anyone with common sense would run away as soon as they saw one of their comrades beaten easily. But not these thugs, they just ran at Kramer and his Pokémon with weapons raised.

"Well guys, remember what I told you!" Kramer reminded his Pokémon, who launched attacks at the bandits.

* * *

On the other side of town, the bandits' leader was delivering orders to his troops.

"Grab anything shiny and put the rest to the torch!" he commanded and the bandits went off to do their business. That's when he noticed Chrom, Lissa and Frederick arrive.

"Here sheepy sheepy! Come to the slaughter!" he laughed mockingly causing his men to arm themselves for battle. He looked around and grabbed a village maiden who screamed for help before being pulled out of earshot.

"Chrom, we have to stop them!" Lissa cried out in horror as she readied her staff.

"Don't worry," Chrom replied with confidence. "After today, these bandits won't be bothering anybody again," he said pulling out his sacred sword, Falchion, which gleamed in the sunlight.

"Wait!" Robin's voice rang out as she rushed up to them, carrying a yellow book with a lightning bolt on the cover.

"Robin! You followed us! Why?" Chrom asked.

"I...I'm not certain myself," Robin said. Frederick looked at her with suspicion. "But I'm armed and know my way around a fight. If you'll have me," Robin added, quickly making the Great Knight remove his gaze on her and onto a Barbarian, who thought it would be a good idea to attack him while he was distracted. He got skewed by his silver lance for trying.

"Of course, strength in numbers. Just stay close!" Chrom ordered as he started to duel with a sword wielder, while Robin went to work with a book wielder whose book shot out blasts of wind. But Robin's book shot balls of Thunder, which she fired, engaging the wind user in a duel.

* * *

On the other side of town, a sword user was roasted alive by a stream of fire ( **Flamethrower)** from Krakatoa after trying stabbing him in the front left thigh.

"What are these... monsters of yours!?" a Barbarian cried in horror as he watched his partner get his head frozen by Frostbite, who launched a beam of ice. **(Ice Beam)**

"I'm not telling you anything!" Kramer spoke defiantly. However, Karma decided to kick his tail as a sword user shoved him against a wall with his sword at the swallowed throat.

"Now _boy_ ," the Myrmidon growled in a deadly tone. "Hand over these creatures and your gold and you won't die,"

"I don't have any gold on me!" Kramer protested, causing a glare from his grabber. "And you can never have these creatures!" he shouted making his attacker raise his sword. Then all of a sudden, he was surrounded by a blue light, **(Psychic),** was levitated into the air and was thrown head first into a house. The impact killed him instantly.

"Thanks Hinagiku!" Kramer called out to his saviour who flashed him a smile before launching purple leaves at a Mage. **(Magical Leaf)**

"MILOTIC!" _"LOOK OUT!"_ screamed Mina. Kramer turned around just in time to see a hand axe hit his side making him crouch in pain. The Barbarian who threw it got sent flying by the serpent's tail. **(Dragon Tail)**

"Mane, Manectric!?" _"Are you alright!"_ Rakaia asked with massive worry for his beloved trainer.

"No," Kramer grunted and tried to get up, but fell back on the ground. "I think he got my side!" He examined his injury and managed to remove the axe, which revealed to have left a large wound in the trainer's rib area. The blood dripping out didn't help either as it was seen through the t-shirt.

"Salamence!" _"We're surrounded!"_ Otachi yelled to his trainer urgently. Sure enough, Bandits formed a circle around the Pokémon with weapons raised.

"Sableye?" _"Now what?"_ asked Amethyst who while defending his trainer, gathered the gold that they had looted.

" _If they form a circle around me, we'll be mobbed easily. And if they fight separately, I'll be in danger of these thugs!"_ Kramer thought to himself, with Hinagiku growing guilty as she failed to protect her trainer.

"We pick a god and pray for some sort of heroes to show up or another crazy miracle," Kramer told his friends as the bandits got ready to charge. Little did he know, Naga literally smiled upon him as he got his wish granted.

* * *

"Milord, something is not right," Frederick explained as he rode his horse slowly and carefully. "There are not enough bandits to cause this much destruction," he told Chrom and he was right.

"It looks like half of them have moved to the other side of town for some reason," Robin said, noticing a bandit being swung headfirst into a building.

"Let's go!" Chrom ordered and they rushed to where the bandits were circling... creatures. They didn't know what else to call them; they were like some form of witchcraft.

"What are THEY!?" asked Lissa in complete and utter shock at these new animals. She got a reply from a teenager with the strangest clothing they had ever seen and a massive wound in his side. As if that wasn't enough, there were dead bodies of bandits laying everywhere, but the strangest thing was how they died. Some had been burned alive, some had been electrocuted, some had been frozen solid much to their surprise, and the rest suffered incredibly strange ways, such as being thrown into objects **(Psychic),** and impaled with what appeared to be rocks. **(Power Gem)**

"If you help us, I'll tell!" Kramer shouted causing the bandits to look behind them and charge at the Shepherds thinking that they were easier opponents. They were right as they didn't have the powers that the Pokémon had, but that didn't stop them from joining in. Mina fired circles of water **(Water Pulse)** at some barbarians stunning them allowing Frederick to kill them.

Chrom was being assisted by Frostbite, who was freezing Myrmidon's legs making them easy pickings for Chrom.

Robin on the other hand, was firing bolts of lightning at mages alongside Raika, who was firing his own bursts of lightning. **(Thunderbolt).** When they had a break, Robin tried to ask him what exactly he was. All she got was a, "Manectric," from him, which she took as his name.

"Thanks buddy! I thought we were dead meat!" Kramer said as Lissa used her heal staff and Hinagiku used psychic energy onto the wound **(Heal Pulse).** With their combined efforts, Kramer's wound was restored back to normal.

"Now, I think an explanation of your... friends here is in order." Frederick spoke up before Kramer could thank Chrom.

"My name's Kramer. And these fellas here are called Pokémon," Kramer told him. Everyone looked confused.

"Pokémon?" Chrom asked curiously.

"I come from somewhere very far away," Kramer explained. "A place where animals have evolved to become Pokémon."

"Were they the cause of the deaths back there?" Robin asked.

"Hey, it was self defence! You were going to kill them and do god knows only what to them!" Kramer replied defensively.

"Peace friend, we understand," Chrom told him, making him calm down a bit.

"Fine. But who in god's name are you and why did you kill these people?" Kramer asked. The four Shepherds introduced themselves. When they were done, Kramer introduced his Pokémon and gave their nicknames to them.

"Pokémon have different energy sources known as types, that should explain the burned and frozen guys," Kramer told them.

"Ooh! Let me guess!" Lissa perked up all of a sudden. "That one's ice," she directed at Frostbite. "That one's electricity," she gestured at Raika. "That one's fire," she guessed when she came to Krakatoa. "That's water," she pointed at Mina. "That one's... dragon?" she guessed Otachi's type and she was partly correct.

"That one has dark abilities I presume?" Robin guessed directly at Amethyst, who was leaning leisurely against a wall.

"Yes and no," Kramer told her, earning him a confused look from the amnesiac.

"What is that one?" Chrom asked looking at Hinagiku who was keenly scanning around for any more bandits.

"Her types are a bit difficult to explain. I'll tell you later," Kramer said getting him a nod from Chrom. Then it was Frederick's turn to point accusations.

"I trust one of them was responsible for the earthshaking roar earlier?" Robin asked and she got her answer from Otachi, who made a smaller bellow of the roar confirming her theory.

"Now that's settled, why are you here?" he asked looking at the trainer with his usual suspicious demeanour.

"I have no idea really," Kramer said. "I was sucked up by this hole and the next thing I knew, I ended up on the outside of this town and there's a guy asking us to kill some bandits. That's all I know! I'm honest!"

Frederick pondered this information. "Where are you from then?"

"Like I said, a faraway place. I started travelling when I was ten," Kramer responded. Shocked looks appeared on faces.

"Only ten!?" Lissa cried out in disbelief.

"That's absurd. There is no way you could hav..." Frederick started, but Hinagiku cut him off with a glare and a look that said, "Shut up".

"I had my Pokémon with me. They were my main source of defence during my travels," Kramer countered. Frederick took a close look at them.

"...yes of course," he said after a couple of seconds. "I apologise sir, I mean no disrespect, but you must understand my role as bodyguard,"

"Of course sir," Kramer replied bowing. Just than a man who was supposedly the leader of the bandits came rushing by with a hand axe. He was smarter than his mindless drones and had the common sense to run away. But before he could get far, Amethyst disappeared into the shadows and reappeared behind him, and giving him a shadowed punch to the head. **(Shadow Sneak with Shadow Punch)**

Before he could retaliate, Chrom plunged Falchion into his chest, making him die in agony.

"Well, that's the end of that," Robin said relived that the fighting was over. They then went to rest in the town square with the Pokémon trudging behind.

* * *

"Holy wow Robin! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery, and tactics! Is there anything you can't do?" Lissa cheered for their new recruit before turning to Kramer. "And you Kramer! Having Pokémon to fight for you! You must be one of a kind!" she praised.

Chrom added, "Both of you are certainly no hapless victims, that's for sure."

"Indeed. Perhaps both of you would like to give an explanation as to why you're here?" Frederick asked.

"Like I said, I fell through some sort of hole and I ended up here." Kramer told him. "Then this guy ran up to me and said that some guys were destroying their town. I couldn't just sit and do nothing!" He emphasised that last bit. Frederick seemed to accept that and turned to Robin, who shuffled uneasily.

"I understand your scepticism Sir Frederick and I cannot explain why only some of my knowledge has returned to me. But please believe me, I have shared all I know," Robin wanted him desperately to get off her case.

Chrom smiled. "You and Kramer both fought to save Ylissean lives; my heart says that's enough."

"And your mind Milord? Will you not heed its counsel as well?" Frederick reminded Chrom of his other conscious.

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Robin's knowledge," Chrom expressed his final decision. "We've got brigands and unruly neighbours to deal with, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician?" he questioned his number one follower. "Besides, I believe the story, as odd as it might be," Chrom quickly cut Frederick off from whatever he was going to say next.

"Th-thank you Chrom," Robin managed to stutter, relieved.

"So how about it? Will you join us?" he asked holding his hand out.

"I would be honoured," she replied smiling and returning the handshake.

"And what about you Kramer? Would you like to join us?" he turned to the trainer, who was thinking.

"I don't know. My original plan was to travel and hopefully find some explanation as too why I got here. But now that I see that there's no Pokémon here and plus the fact that I don't have Brigands where I come from, that might not be such a good idea."

"Would you like to join us? If so, we will grant you protection and a place to stay," Chrom said.

"You won't regret it! We promise!" Lissa also spoke up.

"I'll let my friends be the judge of that," he replied. The Pokémon huddled together for a whispered conversation. Two minutes later, they were done and told him their decision.

"They've agreed. Sign us up, captain!" he said and shook Chrom's hand. They departed with Kramer and his Pokémon following behind.

* * *

As they were just about out, Frederick raised a point of interest.

"Did you notice Milord, that those Brigands spoke with a Plegian accent," he told Chrom, whose eyes narrowed.

"Plegian? What's that?" Robin asked.

"Is that those unruly neighbours you were talking about?" Kramer reflected back to Frederick's previous statement.

"Yes, Plegia is Ylisse's western neighbour," Chrom explained. "They send small bands into our territory hoping to start a war," he also added, filling the Pokémon with rage.

"And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent and totally helpless," Lissa said upsetting Kramer.

"Its incredible how they can still stand in these dark times. That is something to be awarded for," Kramer spoke with looks of approval as his award.

"They do have us Milord, Shepherds protect the sheep," Frederick reminded him. He then noticed Hinagiku growing angry as the chat continued.

"Do not be swept up in your anger, it will cloud your judgement," Frederick gave some sage advice which Hinagiku took, and calmed down a bit.

"Thanks sir, you have no idea how nasty she gets when she's mad," Kramer thanked the Great Knight who nodded in a way of saying you're welcome.

"Don't worry, I'll get used to all this," Lissa told Frederick. Suddenly, the same villager that ran up to Kramer, ran up to them.

"Please Milord, you must stay the night!" he shouted. "We may be a simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!" he tried to persuade Chrom who had already made up his mind.

"A most generous offer sir, and no doubt your hospitably would be grand," Frederick spoke for him. "But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol," he concluded with a slight smile on his face. Lissa on the other hand was asking for food, so Kramer sent Krakatoa to let her know. He did so by lightly shoving his head against her back making her turn around.

"What!? We're not staying!?" she cried out. "But Frederick! It's nearly dark!" she added pointing to the sunset.

"When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our beds of twigs and the like..." Frederick told her.

"Just like we used to do!" Kramer commented, bringing back nostalgic memories of his early days of travelling. Frederick shot him a slight smile.

"Good to see that you are a fellow camper," He acknowledged Kramer who smiled in response to the praise. He then turned to Lissa

"And I believed you mentioned you would be 'getting used to this?' Lissa?" he reminded her of her previous statement. Lissa tried to think of something to counter the Great Knight, but couldn't come up with anything.

"Frederick, sometimes I hate you," was all she said before turning away in a pout.

"You've got quite the stern lieutenant there," Robin said.

"Yeah well, 'stern' is one name for it. I can think of a few others!" Lissa said.

"Like Mr. Grumpy?" Kramer joked earning a laugh from his Pokémon and Lissa and a look from Frederick.

"Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe," Chrom told Kramer as a matter of fact.

"Duly noted," Robin said, she was sure to remember this.

"Ahem," all of them turned to look at the unamused Frederick. "You do realise I am still present?" he said.

"Oh we realize," Chrom laughed. All the Pokémon looked at him funnily with mixed reactions. Frostbite was looking at him suspiciously, Otachi looked at him with an amused expression, Mina giggled at him, Raika was holding back laughter, Hinagiku rolled her eyes, and Amethyst whispered something to Krakatoa, making him snort in amusement.

"Milord remains amusing as ever, now shall we get going?" Frederick quickly changed the subject making everyone snap back to their long walk ahead of them.

"All right, stop laughing at Mr. Grumble and come on!" Kramer ordered his Pokémon. They followed him along with his four new friends walking beside him. Although Frederick shot him looks every now and then.

"So tell us Kramer, tell us about these Pokémon and the place that you come from," Robin asked Kramer who was more than happy to explain his home to her and the others as they walked.

* * *

 **And that's chapter one done! I would have gotten it up sooner, but I went on vacation so I couldn't.**

 **Please give me feedback because this is my newest story and I want to know how I went.**

 **Review or PM me and I'll answer questions, and I'll see you in chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! Sorry for not getting this up sooner, but I had a massive writer's block. It was not easy to get over.  
**

 **MBenz4268: Of course I had to promote your story, I always tell where I got my ideas from ;) And as for rushing this, please let me know in what aspect so I can work on it.**

 **DMGmana: That's a shame, your story was really good and I was sad that it has been put on a near-permanent hiatus. Hopefully it will maybe emerge from its coma in the future.**

 **Pokémon and Fire Emblem both do not belong to me.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"And that's how I met Amethyst!" Kramer finished a story about how he met his ghost Pokémon who was currently staying behind the rest of the others.

"Why did you take him if you know that he gets... twitchy around gems?" Chrom asked with interest because Amethyst, like all Sableyes, had a jewel addiction. However, this one in particular was known to break into people's houses and steal their goodies when he visited towns, which made the citizens kick him out. He was then found by Kramer staggering in the woods after a bad run.

"Don't worry. Ever since then, he's calmed down quite a bit," Kramer responded with Amethyst nodding vigorously.

"That's a little hard to believe from what you told us," Frederick said, looking at the small Pokémon suspiciously who shuddered under the man's hard gaze.

"I swear, he is completely stable. He hasn't eaten any sparkles for three months now," Kramer reassured and Frederick lowered his glare a little.

"And just so I can get this clear, none of them can speak human words?" Chrom inquired. Kramer looked amused at the question.

"Well... not all them. Isn't that right Hinagiku?" Kramer nodded at the psychic type which grew a smile on her face.

" _Quite right master,"_ came a female voice that seemed to come from Hinagiku, startling all four of the Shepherds.

"You can talk!?" Lissa cried out in complete and utter surprise.

" _Sort of,"_ Hinagiku replied making her stunned listeners confused. That's when Robin found out what she was on about.

"I get it now, you must be speaking by use of your... powers," she concluded, not being able to describe Hinagiku's type.

"Ding! You got it right! Hinagiku speaks by using telepathy which is a bit difficult to explain," Kramer said, growing even more entertained as he tried to educate the foreigners of these 'Pokémon' that they have never heard of before.

"Just what is her type?" Frederick asked, intrigued as to what her powers were like.

" _I am a dual Psychic and fairy type,"_ Hinagiku answered.

"What's psychic?" Chrom asked curious at this new word.

"Give a display," Kramer ordered, pointing at a nearby pond. The water suddenly glowed blue and left the waterhole in a big jet **(Psychic)** and went in a perfect circle around some trees. After a couple of minutes of an amazing performance of spiralling around the Shepherds, it softly went back into the hole where the water sank in, without any spilling.

"That. Was. Amazing!" Lissa cheered with the others clapping.

"An impressive display indeed," Frederick said, his face not changing one bit.

" _Thank you, thank you,"_ Hinagiku replied, bowing as if she was performing on a stage. They then went on their way towards the capital.

"Camer..." _"Show off..."_ Krakatoa muttered to himself, but only Kramer and the other Pokémon understood him.

"Did he just say his name?" Robin asked. Kramer mentally facepalm himself for not telling them of their speech earlier and spent the next couple of minutes explaining the talking situation.

* * *

" _And that makes me the only one that can sort of speak,"_ Hinagiku finished the explanation that went on for five minutes.

"But why can you understand them Kramer?" Lissa asked, slightly jealous at the trainer's ability.

"Because I've been around them long enough to do so," Kramer replied. Judging by the way he stepped up the pace, he didn't want to talk anymore, which three out of the four shepherds understood. Lissa was about to ask him another question but Chrom stopped him.

"I think he's had enough for one night. You can ask him tomorrow," he told her, making her nod sadly as they were so many questions she wanted to ask.

* * *

 **HALF AN HOUR LATER...**

The Shepherds and Pokémon were halfway to the capital by now. At this point, the sun had fully set and all of them were feeling tried.

"I told you, it's getting dark already!" Lissa blurted out, suddenly making them stop walking. "And the bugs are out! Noisy disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when..." she complained, but Mina quickly swiped her tail in front of her face stopping her.

"Milo milo, Milotic," _"There was a bug about to enter your mouth,"_ she said and Kramer had to translate it to the natives of this place whose expressions, (Frederick's especially), lowered.

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how disgusting those bugs are. Noisy, filthy, and..." she started.

"No problem lady Lissa," Kramer spoke louder than her.

"Call me Lissa please! Lady sounds so stuffy!" she responded with an, 'are you kidding me' look, making Raika laugh a little causing her glare at him, which he responded by sticking his tongue out.

"We should probably think about food. I don't know about you, but I'm starving," Robin quickly changed the subject before Lissa could hit the dog with her staff.

"Yes, and I think that a little hunting game is in order," Frederick spoke up, pulling out his silver lance. "Now who wants to clear a campsite?" he asked enthusiastically.

"We will!" Kramer jumped to the task and he along with his Pokémon went to work building a campsite.

Hinagiku glowed blue **(Psychic)** and brought out logs from the forest as sitting spots for the humans.

Kramer and his Pokémon (except Krakatoa) searched for sticks which they used to make a base for the fire, although this was a bit difficult for Frostbite as she didn't have hands or body parts to help.

And for the big finale, Krakatoa breathed small fire specks **(Ember)** and soon, a fire was cooking up.

"Impressive as always," Frederick commended Kramer.

"Now for the hunting, Lissa and Robin, stay with Kramer, we'll be back in a couple of minutes," Chrom said. He and Frederick were about to enter when Raika ran up to them looking eager.

"I think he wants to join in," Kramer told them.

"Are you sure?" Chrom asked the lightning dog who nodded. Chrom accepted this and moved out with his followers. Lissa noticed Frostbite skulking at the edge of the camp.

"Hey, don't you want to come closer where it's warm?" she asked.

"Glalie, Glalie," _"I'm an ice type, I hate heat,"_ she snapped as if she was insulted and Kramer translated for her.

"Well there's no need to be such a grumpy head about it!" Lissa retorted, making Frostbite breathe on her. Due to her core temperature being below zero, she gave Lissa quite a shock.

"HEY!" She cried out and was about to counter when her arm glowed blue. **(Psychic)** from Hinagiku.

" _I wouldn't do that if I were you,"_ she said. _"Frostbite isn't comfortable around you,"_ indeed, the ice head was glaring at Lissa like she was a disease to her.

"Why?" Robin asked why Frostbite hated humans expect for her trainer.

" _An incident which we would not like to talk about,"_ Hinagiku explained. Robin understood and told Lissa to move away from her, which she did grudgingly.

"You should have seen my first time meeting her; I couldn't feel my feet for a whole week!" Kramer exclaimed with his freezer growing a slight smile at the memory. They then sat in silence waiting for Chrom and his two hunters to return. Eventually they did with Frederick carrying a big bear over his shoulder.

"You did not tell us Rakia can move at lightning speeds," Frederick said blandly.

"Yeah well... surprises and stuff," Kramer responded. Frederick didn't say anything else as they put the bear on the fire. A few minutes later, everyone expect Lissa and Frederick were eating slabs of meat.

"Mmm... It's been too long since I had bear meat! Delicious!" Chrom said with Lissa giving him a dirty look.

"What's wrong Lissa? Dig in," he told her.

"Pass! Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once?" she complained.

"Funny you should mention that," perked up Kramer. "Look what Amethyst managed to get," he gestured to the dead rabbit that was being shared among the Pokémon as well as Kramer himself, who was eating a leg.

"Can I have some? PLEASE!? I'll eat any meat as long as it's not bear!" she begged.

"Yeah su..." but before Kramer could finish, Lissa already had some rabbit and was chowing down.

"This is great!" she thanked him before continuing her rant. "Who eats bear!? You're meddling with the food chain! Right Robin?" she asked Robin, who was literally devouring her bear meat as if she was about to die from hunger.

"I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days..." Lissa sighed.

"Just eat it Lissa, meat is meat," Chrom said after finishing his share.

"Since when does meat smell like old boots!?" Lissa cried out before shaking her head to her previous statement. "Wait, I take that back! Boots smell better!"

"Every experience makes us stronger milady, even those we don't enjoy." Frederick once again gave sage advice which Lissa took with a scowl.

"Really? Then why don't I see YOU eating Frederick?" she countered making the Great Knight's eyes widen slightly.

"Me? Oh well... I'm not hungry. I...I had a large lunch! Yes, quite," Frederick stammered with a fake smile.

"Camer," _"Yeah right,"_ Krakatoa scoffed and Kramer translated with a slight snigger.

"I will pretend I didn't hear that," was Frederick's reply, making the Pokémon chuckle in amusement.

"Fighting aside, there's no way we're reach the capital in one shot," Chrom spoke up. "It's best if we camp out here for the night." Everyone agreed and dozed off as soon as they got in a comfortable position. Kramer however, huddled around his Pokémon who did the same, even Frostbite.

* * *

Sometime later, Chrom woke up from his sleep and felt an aura of uneasiness in the area. He noticed the Pokémon were up as well, they must feel it too. When he stood up, Lissa woke from her sleep.

"What's wrong big brother?" she asked with a yawn.

"Sorry, but I didn't mean to wake you, but something is amiss," Chrom replied looking around for any signs of an ambush. There were none although that didn't make the aura go away.

"I think I'll go take a look around," he said after a minute of trying to find something, but to no avail. When he took a few steps forward, Lissa grabbed his arm.

"Not alone you won't! I'm coming too," she told him. Chrom was about to argue when a new voice came.

" _So will I,"_ said Hinagiku approaching them.

"Are you sure? I don't think Kramer will be exactly thrilled that you left him in the middle of the night," Chrom protested.

" _My friends are watching him and he will understand,"_ the Embrace Pokémon replied. She and Lissa both looked dead set about coming along.

"...Thank you, both of you," Chrom said after a moment's thought and they set off.

They spent the next half hour trying to find the source of the disturbance, but they couldn't find anything.

"It sure is dark... and quiet. Where did the birds go?" Lissa asked nervously. She was right, there was no sign of animal life throughout the entire forest.

"Something is wrong," Chrom said feeling the need to reach for Falchion.

" _Something's coming!"_ Hinagiku yelled suddenly and the next thing they knew, there was a massive earthquake.

"Ahh! Chrom!" Lissa cried out in horror as she grasped on to Chrom's waist holding him tightly.

"What is this madness!? Lissa! Hinagiku! Stay close!" Chrom yelled over the earthquake. Just then, the trees started coming down as something was coming closer.

"Lissa, Hinagiku, run," Chrom ordered.

" _But Chrom!..."_ Hinagiku tried to urge him to follow but failed.

"I mean it! Go!" Chrom shouted. He took off after Hinagiku levitated herself to fly away, while Lissa and Chrom ran on foot. Chrom looked back to see the very ground coming apart causing magma to pour from the earth's crust. As if that wasn't enough, fireballs that were produced by the magma were being launched all over the forest setting fires and destroying it.

Hinagiku looked back to see a fireball dangerously close to hitting Chrom as he ran. She rushed over to him and put a green shield over his back **(Protect)** stopping the fireball from burning him alive. They ran and ran to discover the path they were running towards was in blazes. Chrom quickly directed them to an alternate route just as a fireball was about to hit Lissa.

After minutes of running that seemed like forever, they eventually reached a part of the forest that wasn't damaged and caught their breath. Not for long though.

"LOOK!" Lissa screamed pointing at the sky. Something appeared suddenly, it looked like a patch of crystals surrounded by weird symbols. Just then, the crystals opened to reveal a blue portal with an object in the centre, it resembled an eye. Then five figures emerged from the portal and fell from the sky all the way to the ground.

"Hinagiku!" Kramer's voice sounded. The trainer and his Pokémon were running up to them.

"Don't just leave like that!" Kramer scolded and was about to lecture her about running off when he saw the figures rising from their fall, unharmed. Three of them had axes and had suits that exposed their chests. But two had arm guards and wielded swords. One thing was for sure: they were not friendly.

"You didn't tell us that this place had zombies!" Kramer exclaimed as he looked at them closely. Indeed, the 'zombies' had a purple aura surrounding them and red eyes that pierced through the darkness.

"We don't have zombies!" Chrom snapped at him. But he changed his opinion when one of the Fighters stepped forward and bellowed an inhuman roar while exhaling some form of smoke.

"Lissa, you better stand back," Chrom told his younger sister who backed away until she reached a rock. The fighter then charged at Chrom and did a jump attack with its axe raised. But Chrom dodged and struck it fair and square in the chest causing a massive gash to appear. But that didn't stop it. The creature turned its head around without moving its body and tried to slam its axe into Chrom's body. But it failed as the blue haired man quickly sent Falchion into its line of fire, colliding with it and tried to overpower the axe.

They went into a battle for power to see who would give up first. Eventually, Chrom won and sent the axe out of its hand and stabbed it, sending it flying to the ground. Before it could get up, Chrom jumped and swiftly stabbed it in the chest killing it. It faded away in purple smoke raising his suspicions about zombies in Ylisse.

But then, Otachi's massive roar echoed out as one of the arm guard creatures charged at him which proved to be a big mistake. The dragon took flight just as the Mercenary's sword was about to strike him and was blown back by a purple stream of energy. **(Dragon Pulse)** It was put down in purple smoke by a fast electric ball from Raika. **(Electro Ball)**

The other Mercenary tried to have a go at Mina. It was blasted by her tail which was glowing green **(Dragon Tail)** and sent it flying in a tree, It was dazed, but wasn't killed. Luckily, Frostbite, fired a beam of ice **(Ice Beam)** at its head freezing it solid, killing it. It's body faded away, but its head crashed to the ground sending bits of its head and purple smoke everywhere.

One of the remaining Fighters went directly for Kramer who looked at it with a mixed expression of mockery and disgust. Suddenly, there was a tremor causing the ground to spike **(Earth Power)** into the creature making it collapse in pain. And to finish, a stream of darkness **(Dark Pulse)** hit it making it turn into purple smoke for good. Kramer shot grateful looks at Krakatoa and Amethyst who nodded in response.

As Chrom watched the Pokémon destroy the creatures, he heard a scream of horror and turned to see the last Fighter lumber towards Lissa with its axe raised.

While they were distracted, a figure dressed in blue and wearing a butterfly like mask, jumped from the portal and saw Lissa in danger. The masked stranger swore to a friend of theirs that they would protect her and rushed to save her.

"LISSA!" Chrom cried in horror as he ran towards her. She tried to raise her staff to defend herself as the fighter went in for the kill.

But then the attack was intercepted by the figure who blocked it using their sword. Lissa looked up to see him or her struggling to hold off the attack. Kramer guessed that it was a he.

"Help!" he called to his watchers who looked stunned at this man's arrival.

"Right," Chrom replied and charged with a battle roar at the zombie like creature, making it turn towards him. Lissa's saviour on the other hand, took this opportunity when the axe's strength was lifted off him to deliver a finishing blow. Chrom also did the same, killing it as his attack struck at the exact same time as the masked swordsman's. The monster did not survive both attacks and faded away in a cloud of purple smoke like its fellow comrades.

"Quite an entrance," Kramer said as the swordsman returned his sword and Lissa shakily regained her balance.

"What's your name?" Chrom asked him but then Frederick and Robin rode up, making them lose their focus on Lissa's saviour.

"Milord's! Milady! Pokémon! Are any of you hurt!?" Frederick asked frantically as Robin hopped off his horse looking just as worried.

"Mane, Manectric," _"We're fine save for being shaken,"_ Rakia said and Kramer translated for him. Just then, they noticed more monsters coming out of the forest.

"Are such horrific creatures common in these lands?" Robin asked nervously while getting out her thunder tome.

"They're not from Ylisse, I can promise you that," Chrom replied brandishing Falchion for battle.

"Sable," _"They're also not alive,"_ Amethyst stated, with his fellow Pokémon giving him a "You're not helping" look.

Frederick examined them. "So no one is injured?" nods were given to him. "Thank the gods..." he muttered to himself but Lissa heard him.

"Thank the masked man who saved me! If not for him, I'd be..." she looked for her rescuer, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Kramer asked her question for her. Luckily, Hinagiku was on that case as she scanned the area for him using her psychic abilities.

" _He's over there fighting the monsters,"_ she pointed to where some of them were gathering over to him while he skilfully cut them down.

"We can worry about him AFTER we put these... things to the blade," Frederick said, trying to give a name for the zombie monsters as they approached. "Eyes open, we know nothing about this enemy," he lectured, readying himself on his steed.

"Except that they're dead soldiers," Kramer added earning looks from the Shepherds. Just then, Frostbite shoved him out of the way of an arrow which was about to hit him in his chest.

"Thanks sugar," he thanked her by patting her on the head and calling her by her favourite nickname. She smiled and quickly fired a blast of snowballs in a wind **(Blizzard)** at the archer that tried to kill her beloved trainer. The attack hit him, freezing him on the spot where Frederick stabbed it with his silver lance, breaking it apart leaving little bits of ice, blood, and light traces of purple smoke.

On the battlefield, Mina and Robin were fighting together in an abandoned fort that they found. They proved to be quite the pair up as Robin used her thunder tome on a Fighter that rushed her, while Mina fired circles of water **(Water Pulse)** at two Mercenary's stunning them. One went into a fit of rage **(Confuse Status)** making him attack an Archer that was heading towards the fort. If the Archer had another weapon, he might have been able to defend himself, yet he couldn't as the confused Mercenary put him down with ease. But before he could recover, a hand axe struck him in his head killing him in a cloud purple smoke. The axe came from a Fighter who saw the act as treason.

Chrom was dealing with a Mercenary who rushed at him and found himself in a struggle for power like before. Not for long though as Amethyst jabbed it with a lightning fast punch **(Sucker Punch)** before it could over Chrom. The distracted Mercenary was purple smoke in a second, as it turned to face its attacker.

"Remind your master to tell us what kind of attacks you and your friends have," Chrom told the jewel addict. It nodded its assent and went to assist Hinagiku, who was dealing with a Fighter that snuck up on her.

"Captain Chrom! I'm coming!" came a new female voice from the woods. The voice's owner revealed herself to be a redhead in red armour (that's what I'm going to call it) riding a horse, although hers wasn't armoured like Frederick's. She was also wielding a bronze lance.

"Sully?" Chrom asked, dumbfounded.

"I knew I shouldn't have left ya," she grumbled in an unladylike fashion before turning her attention to the fight. "All right you ash faced freaks!" she shouted. "Which one of ya wants to try lance on for size first! Cause I know just the perfect spot for it: shoved right up your..."

"Hold milady!" came another new voice. This person was a man with light blue hair and had an Iron Bow. He was dressed like a fancy person and had an 'I'm famous, look at me' aura surrounding him.

"Muh?" Sully turned to look at the Archer and Kramer came over accompanied with Otachi, who was extremely tired from fighting.

"Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust?" the man started to ramble. Kramer was about to say something when he was interrupted.

"Leave war to the warriors dear bird! A beauty such as you need wage only love!" It was pretty clear to the trainer and the dragon where he was going with this.

"...The hell are you!?" Sully said, trying to process what he said.

"Ha! Is the lady intrigued? Of course you are, it's only natural," the man drawled before arranging himself in a heroic pose.

"I am myth and legend! I am he who strides large across history's greatest stage! The man who puts the 'arch' in archer! My name, dear lady is Vi..." but Sully cut him off. "Sala," _"Thank gods,"_ he groaned causing the newcomers to change their attention to him.

"Sorry Ruffles! No time for this! Nice dragon you got buddy! ONWARD!" she shouted cutting him off while looking at Otachi interestedly. He looked at her back with his head tilted to the left.

"Virion!" the man didn't hear her and saw that she was about to charge while Kramer looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Er, my name. It's Virion," the archer introduced himself to Kramer who nodded back before turning his attention back to Sully.

"W-wait! Where are you going!?" he cried out in horror causing her stop the charge on her horse and look at him.

"She's here to fight, what else," Kramer spoke for her; he missed the look of gratitude that Sully gave him.

"Pray, at least tell me your name!" Virion stammered, unable to think of anything else to say.

"I'm Sully... and I'm a Shepherd," she introduced herself and her horse joining in, neighing as if to say hello.

""Sully,"How divine! A strikingly beautiful name as it fits its owner, truly," Virion went back into his flirt-mode. He then said something that threw Sully, Kramer, and Otachi completely off guard.

"Will you marry me my dearest Sully?" was the words that came out of his mouth. Kramer's jaw dropped, Otachi firing a purple fire **(Dragonbeath)** at an incoming Mercenary, and Sully just looked at him as if he made the biggest insult in the world.

"Will I what now?" she asked to try to understand what he just said.

"He asked if you would marry him," Kramer told her.

"I damn well know that!" she snapped, making him jump back in surprise.

"I get it, this a joke. And when I put my boot though your face, that's the punchline," she threatened Virion, looking ready to strike.

"I realize my manly figure and noble bearing can be overwhelming, tis' common!" Virion said unaware of the consequences. "So please, don't feel pressured to answer right a..."

"How's THIS for an answer!?" Sully snarled riding her horse over to him and kicking him in the gut, making Kramer and Otachi wince in pain.

"G-goodness, those shapely legs certainly can kick..." Virion wheezed regaining his posture.

"P-please Milady! Allow me to accompany you at least! Mine is a cold empty world without you!" he begged. "I shall be your most willing servant and you in turn, will give my life purpose,"

"Salamence!" _"Take him! Make him shut up!"_ Otachi spoke his opinion but only Kramer could understand him.

"Fine," Sully sighed. "Anything to shut you up," Virion's face lit up instantly and Otachi looked at her with approval.

"What? Stop staring at me like that!" Sully told the dragon who scowled at her and went back into the fight.

"What sort of magnificent creature is that?" Virion asked Kramer.

"Talk later, fight now," Kramer told him and Virion nodded before dashed into the fray, bow ready and shot a Fighter that tried to rush him in the head. Sully also did her part by stabbing a Mercenary who rushed at her like the mindless beast he was.

Kramer heard an explosion directly behind him and saw a cloud of purple smoke fading in a massive crater. Then he saw Krakatoa looking at him proudly, no doubt it was him who fired that attack.

The battle went quite smoothly after that. The Shepherds and Pokémon managed to kill nearly all the monsters. There were just a few stragglers left that were being picked off by Sully and Virion.

"RYAARRGH!" Kramer looked behind just in time to see a Fighter throw its hand axe at him. But Kramer learned his lesson from the southtown and dodged it.

" _Master!"_ Hinagiku's voice yelled and his body glowed blue **(Psychic)** and was pulled towards the embrace Pokémon. Virion used this chance to stun it with an arrow to the knee while Chrom ended it with a strike to the head, decapitating it and leaving a cloud of purple smoke where there once stood the last attacking monster.

"It seems all the creatures are vanquished, this young man took care of the rest," Frederick said returning his weapon with Lissa's saviour walking behind him.

"..." the masked man made no comment. Lissa walked up to him after healing Sully who took a blow.

"Um... I never got to thank you... for before. So... thank you, you were very brave," she thanked with a sheepish smile. Chrom took his turn to talk to the man.

"You saved my sister's life," he stated. "My name is Chrom, might I ask yours?"

"...You may call me Marth," was the masked man's reply, surprising Chrom.

"Marth? After the heroic king of old?" he asked him. "You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?" he questioned.

"I'm not here to talk about me," Marth said. "This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude, you have been warned," he said and walked away into the woods not before giving the Pokémon a curious look.

"Fascinating animals," he said before walking off for good. The Pokémon themselves where not sure to be offended or be pleased at the praise.

"Huh? What's teetering now? HEY WAIT!" she called to him just as he vanished out of eyeshot.

"Not one for conversation is he?" Robin said.

"It appears his skills lie elsewhere, I wager we'll hear his name again," Frederick spoke giving some more sage advice. "But I'm more concerned about the capital, we should make haste," he added and the walk from the forest to the capital started.

"Hey buddy," Sully said to Kramer, "What are these... things of yours?" and so Kramer went into another explanation about who he was and what the Pokémon were to Sully and Virion.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 is done! I would have gotten it up sooner, but like I said before, I had a big writer's block that was not easy to get over.**

 **Please let me know what you think of it so far, if its rushed, please let me know in detail so I can work on it.**

 **See you in chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

**Welcome to chapter 2.5! This basically continues where the last chapter ended because I don't feel like writing this part in a whole new document. Yes this is short and rushed I know, feel free to complain about it in reviews.**

 **DISCLAMER: THIS STORY WILL GO ON A BIT OF A BREAK, REASONS WHY WILL BE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER.**

 **MBenz4268: They were absorbed by a portal, but I cut the bit where they were sucked in as a bit of suspense.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse. I've never seen so many people!" Robin exclaimed as she along with her friends walked up the busy streets of the settlement.

"Try saying that in our line of work..." Kramer said. The Pokémon nodded in agreement as the villagers stared at them curiously, making Mina and Frostbite feel uncomfortable under the scrutiny.

"It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered. Thank the gods," Frederick pointed out. Indeed, the bustling town showed no sign of damage or zombies.

"Manectric. Mane, Manectric," _"Looks like the earthquake was only in the forest,"_ Raika stated, with Kramer translating for the Shepherds.

"Well that's a relief!" Lissa perked up, deftly saying Frederick's line before he could say anything.

"Kramer, how the hell can you understand them?" Sully asked. Kramer face palmed himself for real this time and he was about to educate the Caviller and Archer, when he was interrupted.

"Look! The exalt has come to see us!" an old villager yelled, causing their attention to divert to a crowd of people who were gaping at a stranger who was accompanied by armed guards and riding winged horses.

"Glalie?" _"What in Arceus's name are they?"_ Frostbite asked with a tinge of interest.

"There're called Pegasus's. Half of the Ylissean guard consists of an entire squadron of them," Chrom explained causing Kramer's curiosity to rise.

"The Exalt is your ruler, yes?" Robin asked.

"Yes, her name is Lady Emmeryn," Frederick responded.

"Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like us?" Robin continued to ask questions.

The Exalt is a symbol of peace -Ylisse's most prized quantity." Frederick answered her as no one else would. He told his story with a slight smile. "Long ago at the dawn of our age, The Fell Dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first Exalt joined forces with the Divine Dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for them."

"Cool story, but is she THAT important?" Kramer asked with Frederick giving him an 'are you joking?' look. "Hey, I've never heard of this place!" the trainer replied defensively. Frederick was about to persist further when Hinagiku shot him a glare and the Great Knight decided against it.

"With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her. She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war," Chrom explained, a bit insulted.

"Oh, sorry Chrom," Kramer apologised, which Chrom accepted with a nod.

"The Ylissean people are then indeed lucky to have her," Robin said as Emmeryn walked back to the castle and they continued their walk.

"She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!" Lissa supported the Exalt who was now revealed to be her big sister, causing a smile to appear on Kramer's and the Pokémon's faces.

"Yes I imagine she..." Robin started before realising what Lissa said. "Wait, what? She's your... But wouldn't that make you and Chrom..."

"The Prince and Princess of this realm? Yes. You remember Chrom's name and not this?" Frederick said amused.

"But you said you were 'Shepherds'!" Robin cried out in horror.

"And so we are in a manner of speaking, we just have a LOT of sheep," Chrom explained.

"C-Chrom! I mean Prince Chrom sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!" Robin said, bowing low to him which greatly amused the prince.

"Just Chrom is fine, I've never been one for formalities," Chrom replied.

"Milo, milo, Milotic," _"The prince and princess huh? That explains why Mr Grumble tolerates all the teasing,"_ Mina joked and when Kramer translated, she had to suppress the urge to giggle at the look the Great Knight was giving him.

"Oh the things I do for the realm..." Frederick grumbled increasing the chances that he was called that name in the future.

"It looks like Emm is returning to the palace; would you like to meet her?" Chrom asked, making Robin's face light up.

"Yes please!" Kramer said excited that he was about to finally meet royalty. The tone of his voice made Chrom laugh and they headed for the castle.

* * *

It was a bit of a walk to the palace, but they made it in the end.

" _Amazing how the guards let us in after Chrom said that we were fine,"_ Hinagiku said to Kramer as they were walking down the halls to the throne room. Sully and Virion retired to another part of the large building.

"Yeah well he's the prince, it's natural for him to just order them around," Kramer replied jokingly.

"Believe me, there's a lot more to it than just that," Chrom was about to lecture the trainer further when they heard Mina struggling to travel down with them due to her size.

"Milo, Milotic..." _"Why is this place so small..."_ she groaned as she squeezed her way through the hallway.

"Camerupt," _"Just deal with it,"_ Krakatoa mused making Mina spray a jet of water at him. **(Scald)**

"CAMER..." _"WHY YOU..."_ the volcano Pokémon roared in anger and prepared to roast her when Kramer and Frederick were on him in a second.

"Unless you wish to be thrown out, I suggest you cancel your attack," The Great Knight warned and the Pokémon reluctantly stood down with Mina growing an incredibly visible sneer on her face. Lissa noticed it.

"Do those two ever get along well?" she asked, a little shaken from Krakatoa's outburst.

"Those two like are like brother and sister," Kramer explained. "One minute there're best friends and the next there're bitter rivals," he ended, disappointment in his voice.

"Salamence..." _"At least she's not me..."_ Otachi grumbled with the difficulty as he was being forced to walk for once instead of flying and this annoyed his trainer due to his constant grumbling.

Thankfully, they finally reached the throne room. Kramer mentally sighed in relief to avoid being embarrassed more and entered.

Inside was a woman wearing a type of armour and light blue hair, but Emmeryn was also present and Kramer got a better look at her. She was young, blonde, wore green robes and had a mysterious mark on her forehead which looked identical to the one on Chrom's shoulder.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home! Oh, and good day Frederick," she greeted with a gentle tone in her voice. "How fared you all?"

"Well, we shouldn't have any bandit problems for awhile," Chrom gave his analysis which pleased Emmeryn.

"Wonderful, and our people?" she asked.

"Safe as they can be, but we need to watch to the borders, the brigands came over from Plegia," he replied, his smile fading a bit.

The blue haired woman spoke up. "Forgive me Milord, but my Pegasus Knights should have intercepted them."

"No Phila, your duty was here with the Exalt," Chrom told her.

"And besides, we had plenty of help!" Lissa chirped directly to Robin and the Pokémon.

"Ah, you speak of your new companions here?" she confirmed.

"Yes, the one in the clock is Robin, she fought bravely with us against the Brigands along with this man here," Chrom introduced them to the Exalt. "His name's Kramer. He's from parts unknown where these creatures called Pokémon are the only animals there. I've decided to make all of them Shepherds,"

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes all of you debts," Emmeryn said with a smile on her face.

" _It was nothing Milady, we just saw the town being destroyed and we thought to kill the ones responsible,"_ Hinagiku said.

"I agree with Hinagiku here," Robin said nervously, she was a bit scared around the Exalt.

"Hinagiku?" Emmeryn asked confused.

"These are my Pokémon: Hinagiku, Frostbite, Krakatoa, Mina, Amethyst, and Otachi," Kramer introduced them all who in turn greeted Emmeryn with 'hello' type noises.

Frederick cleared his throat, "Forgive me your grace, but I must speak." _"Oh boy,"_ Kramer thought to himself as he prepared himself for Mr. Grumble's speech.

"Robin claims to have lost her memory, but it is only that: a claim. And we don't know where Kramer comes from and what these Pokémon actually are. We cannot rule out the possibility that they are Brigands themselves or even Plegian spies," he said with eyes narrowed.

"Frederick!" Chrom snapped at his bodyguard and was about to lecture him when Emmeryn spoke up.

"Yet you allowed them into the castle Chrom, do these people and Pokémon have your trust?" she questioned him.

"Yes, they risked their lives for our people, that's good enough for me," Chrom said.

"Say, Sableye," _"As if we don't do enough that already,"_ Amethyst said receiving a curious look from Emmeryn.

"What did he say?" she asked Kramer.

"He speaks in his natural tongue which only the others and I can understand," he quickly said, not wishing to go into another explanation.

"Then you are in charge of translating them when he speaks," Emmeryn ordered.

"You can't be serious," Kramer complained but the Exalt ignored him and turned to Robin.

"Well Robin, it seems you have earned Chrom's faith, and as such, you have earned mine as well," she said to the amnesiac with a smile.

"Thank you Milady," she replied bowing.

"But thank you Frederick, for your prudence as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have such a tireless guardian," Emmeryn spoke to the Great Knight who nodded in acknowledgement. "I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time..." she muttered to herself, but the Pokémon overheard her and laughed in amusement making said Lord look at them.

"They occasionally express something akin to gratitude Your Grace," the Great Knight said his face not changing a bit. He then turned his attention to the guard named Phila.

"Phila, I assume you have heard about the deathly creatures we have encounted?" he asked.

"Yes Milord, they have been sighted all across Ylisse," Phila replied with concern.

Emmeryn said, "Chrom, we are about to hold council, I was hoping you could join us."

"Of course," Chrom replied and he and Emmeryn walked off to another part of the castle.

"I think that's our cue guys! C'mon, there's a place I want to show you!" Lissa piped up enthusiastically and ran off making the two humans look at each other and shrug before literally running after her. Or squirming in Mina's case.

 **This is the end of chapter 2.5.**

 **As for why this story is going on a bit of a break, I have a new Fan fiction I plan to work on and I have to work on this one at the same time as this one. I've decided that I'm gonna let my new one reach three chapters, then I'll get back to work on this. Not to mention I need to get ideas for the next chapter.**

 **See you then!**


End file.
